


Hey Siri, explain how to be in a relationship and not fuck it up

by Adishailan



Series: How to make friends and not alienate people [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But Also!, But He Gets Better, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Coz this is still, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin is not happy about that, I don't know how long the rating will stay T, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Clowns, Nines is turning out to be more horny than I expected, POV Gavin Reed, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 is less socially inept, Rating May Change, Rating probably will change if Nines has anything to say about it, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Swearing, Tags May Change, and socially inept under his social protocols, no longer a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adishailan/pseuds/Adishailan
Summary: 'God Gavin loved Nines. He’d never say it out loud. It had only been a couple of weeks since they started… was dating the right word for it? They hadn’t really been on any dates since that night Nines surprised him with the weird (but hot) kiss confession. Hell, everything was pretty much the same as it was before except for how Nines had made a habit of mapping out his tonsils with his tongue. Gavin wasn’t complaining about that though, even if he had almost gagged from it that one time.'In which the general public are harassed (again), Hank is equal measures disgusted and disgruntled (like always), Tina is too nosy for her own good (as ever) and Gavin and Nines are dating (which is news to everybody.)
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: How to make friends and not alienate people [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750825
Comments: 96
Kudos: 380





	1. *When and where is it appropriate/ not appropriate to kiss?*

**Author's Note:**

> In which there is kissing, misunderstandings and even more kissing.
> 
> For those who are completely new to this story, I recommend reading 'Not a teacher but I can teach you a thing or to' first. I think you'd be able to get the gist of it if you don't but I do make a few references to it.
> 
> For those who are not new to this story:  
> I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! My god, you guys are awesome :D

* * *

**_‘Kissing: the act of touching or caressing another with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, or greeting._** ’

Nines liked kissing.

It was strange. He was not programmed to find pleasure in such things. Kissing had certainly not been something Cyberlife wanted to encourage when designing his model line. There was no surge of artificial dopamine, no false deluge of oxytocin nor even a trickle of simulated serotonin. There wasn’t anything. But Nines _was_ programmed to feel heat and pressure and to analyse samples in his mouth in real time, all of which combined to create the most peculiar sensation when kissing Gavin Reed.

It was… nice. Even when closing his eyes, Nines knew who it was just by DNA the readings he took with his tongue. Although this identification was hardly necessary, he still took it; Gavin’s name repeating over and over again until it filled up his vision and he had to stop to clear it away. This timed pretty well with Gavin’s ‘breathing breaks’, as Nines liked to call them (it made Gavin pull a funny, twisted face which Nines found deeply amusing).

On the odd occasion, Nines deactivated his mouth sensors, which took away from the overwhelming sensations rolling through his processors but allowed for him to focus; to see the way Gavin’s brow scrunched up with concentration; to feel how his lips turned up into a small smile under his. It allowed him to delight in the sensation of Gavin’s fingers weaving through his hair and the softness of his skin pressing against his. Sometimes Nines thought he could do this forever. He could do it; he was strong. He could carry Gavin everywhere, just holding him, talking to him and kissing him, only pausing so that he could eat, wash and do all that other stuff necessary for human survival. Gavin would probably hate that though. He liked his space too much and he didn’t _always_ want to kiss.

Shame.

But even when he said no or changed the topic, Gavin still looked happy. Like the fact that Nines _wanted_ to hold him and taste him was deeply flattering. And Nines would nod and easily accept it, watching Gavin get on with the dishes or finish texting Tina. So far, he never had to wait more than five minutes before Gavin was sidling up to him, fingers tentatively weaving into his as he turned Nines to face him. Nines quietly adored the kisses that came from those times; they were slow and not always on the lips. Gavin went a lovely shade of red whenever Nines moved to kiss his cheeks or his brow. He seemed to be nervous of those ones. Whereas, when kissing on the lips, he displayed much more confidence. That was understandable: Gavin was exceptionally good with his mouth. Nines had no true basis of comparison but he felt he had gathered enough data during the week they’d been together to conclude that Gavin was skilled at kissing. Nines found the whole experience immensely enjoyable. And apparently so did Gavin.

“It’s like licking a battery, but, uh, in a good way. Makes my tongue buzz.”

Nines tried licking a battery after that but found the effects incomparable. He much preferred kissing Gavin. And there were so many ways to do it! The so called ‘eskimo kisses’ were sweet and made Gavin laugh, while a kiss on his forehead or to the tips of his fingers made his shoulders bunch up and eyes go wide. The so called ‘French kiss’ was Gavin’s go to choice, with mixtures and variations that overlapped easily with other categories of kissing. Sometimes it was too fast; their noses bumped and teeth clacked, but the rolling pressure of Gavin’s tongue against his more than made up for it. Sometimes it was too short, a brush of lips as Gavin got on with something else, casually giving out affection like it was nothing, then turning a bright shade of red not a minute later when his actions caught up with him. To be perfectly honest, Nines liked all types of kissing and would have been content to spend all the hours of the day trying to define their categories with Gavin’s assistance.

Unfortunately, work was a thing.

Nines didn’t often drive in with Gavin, only having done so twice now when he had previously stayed the night. Gavin was rather insistent that Nines didn’t stay the night, saying something or other about ‘taking it slow’. This meant that whenever Nines arrived at the precinct, it had been about six to eight hours since he last interacted with Gavin. No matter the time that had past, Nines was always eager to see him again. And therein lay the problem: Nines wanted to kiss and Gavin didn’t. This was understandable. Workplace protocols clearly stated that such interactions were inappropriate and could impede on their performance. Nines, however, felt this rule should be revised. Kissing Gavin would certainly help in his concentration. He wouldn’t have to settle for his pale, paltry pre-constructions instead.

So, it was understandable that, when Gavin and Nines (along with Hank and Connor) were assigned to the same crime scene one afternoon, Nines would take advantage of the new environment. Not _on_ the crime scene of course (Nines knew that would be highly unprofessional) but afterwards, when they were leaving it. This did not spark the reaction he anticipated from Gavin.

“What… what the hell?” Gavin hissed, jumping back and hunching his head down into his shoulders. His face was a bright red, eyes glittering darkly under his furrowed brow, and Nines knew he had made a mistake. Hank and Connor didn’t seem to react favourably either.

“Did- did you just kiss _Gavin?_ ”

Nines turned away to answer Hank with an affirmation only to hesitate as he took in the man’s frown and the disgusted glance he shared with Connor. There was a soft sound from behind: a bitter sort of snort and Nines looked around just in time to see Gavin turn on the spot and storm away. Even from the growing distance between them, Nines could see the red-hot flush creeping up his neck.

_“Nines.”_

Nines turned back and faced Connor but it was Hank who spoke up first.

“When you rushed out last week, we thought you were gonna tell Reed to take a hike not fucking _snog_ him.”

“Why would I do that?”

“To take a hike means-” Connor started to explain before Nines shook his head and interrupted him.

“I _know_ what that phrase means, Connor. I was expressing my confusion over why I would reject Gavin”

“Because he’s _Gavin_ ,” stressed Hank, throwing his hands in the air as if that was answer enough. Nines felt his frown deepen.

“Yes and that is why I prepositioned him.”

“We’re just not sure you’re making an informed decision on this,” Conner said, smiling at Nines. “After all, you have very little experience in these matters. You know that Gavin only helped you to pay back your assistance when he was kidnapped. You must see that is not a good foundation for a relationship. Consider his reaction to your affections just now; he’s _not_ a suitable romantic partner.”

Hank winced at Connor’s phrasing and gave him a warning look before facing the increasingly stony-faced Nines once more.

“Look kid-”

“ **No.** ”

“Nines? What-”

Nines turned to Connor, face washed blank of emotions but voice heavy with them. “I am not a human child and I will make my own choices. I need neither advice nor guidance from a social façade with delusions of adequacy whose only true friend is the walking personification of a middle finger.”

And with that he turned on his heal and marched off in the direction Gavin had ran, leaving a rather surprised Hank and startled Connor blinking owlishly behind him.

* * *

Nines didn’t find Gavin on the crime scene again. Neither did he find him back at the precinct. He did however find Tina who gave him a commiserating look and a pat on the back. Nines appreciated this but was more focused on where Gavin had gone. Most likely he was back at his flat, angrily stewing over whatever it was that Nines had done wrong, getting angrier and angrier for every minute Nines wasn’t there to explain himself… Nines wasn’t normally one for swearing but if any situation called for it, this was it. Fuck this shit, as Gavin would say, Nines was leaving work early.

On his way out, Connor tried to speak to him again, even as Hank hissed from his desk to leave it. Nines looked past him as he spoke, ignoring both Connor and the bewildered looks his colleagues sent him. He just went on his way, paying their darkening expressions no heed. He had to get back to the flat, back to Gavin.

How upset was Gavin? _Why_ was he upset? Was it because he hadn’t asked permission before kissing him? But Gavin said he didn’t _always_ have to. Was it because they were technically at work? Gavin didn’t seem to care about professionalism when putting thumbtacks on Officer O’Donnal’s chair or writing ‘super bitch’ on the cups of coffee he brought Tina. So, what did Nines do? What upset him? Nines couldn’t have messed this all up already... could he?

Nines started walking faster.

* * *

The door to Gavin’s flat was unlocked. This was both good and bad. Bad in that Gavin lived in an area of Detroit with a relatively high crime rate, but good in that he hadn’t put the bolt chain on him again.

“You should really lock your door,” he commented lightly as he walked in. Gavin looked up from where he was sat at the kitchen counter then down at his hands, absentmindedly shuffling a set of playing cards between his fingers. There was no sarcastic come back, not a good sign.

Nines hesitantly made his way to the kitchen, sitting across from Gavin and anxiously attempting to think of a way to resolve this.

“…Gavin… I-”

“I’m sorry, alright?!”

Nines blinked as Gavin threw down the cards and crossed his arms with a snarl.

“What for?” Nines patiently asked but Gavin was barely listening, he glared down at his hands and started picking up the cards again, stacking them up and seemingly talking to them.

“I didn’t mean to react like that. You just surprised me, and Hank was there and fuckin’ Connor was glaring and-”

Nines placed his hands over Gavin’s stopping the frantic motions, making Gavin glance up. Neither of them said a word for a few moments, then Gavin let out a long sigh.

“I’m not embarrassed of you, of _us_. It’s just…”

He trailed off and Nines realised he hadn’t even thought that an option before; that Gavin would want to keep their relationship a secret. Perhaps this was because, a lot of the time, Gavin didn’t seem to care what people thought of him. Or perhaps because of how openly he acknowledged their friendship at work, telling anyone who commented on it to fuck off. But _did_ Gavin want this to be a secret? Was he upset because Nines revealed their relationship?

“I… should have asked, Gavin. This was- this wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t act right did I? Shit. When I got back to the station, I knew I fucked up. Aren’t you mad?”

“No,” Nines was more upset than angry. “Are you?”

“Yeah, but mostly at me,” he paused and let out another long sigh, looking down at Nines’s large, slender hands as they covered his. “We haven’t talked about this yet, have we? About what we’re comfortable with, what we can do and what we shouldn’t.”

Nines tilted his head to the side. “So, you don’t want to end this?”

“What?!” Gavin yelped, choking on his own spit. His hands twisted over under Nines’s palms and grasped onto him tightly. “No! Why’d you- no, I don’t!”

Nines let out a soft sight of relief and smiled. Gavin was looking confused and apprehensive though so he decided to explain.

“Connor and Hank know that I am pursuing you now. What is happening between us may not stay secret for long.”

Gavin didn’t respond for a few moments. Nines waited, watching as Gavin’s breathing calmed and his brain ticked over these words.

“You think I wanted to keep this secret?” Gavin was looking down at their hands again, voice low, mouth pulled back into an odd, twisted smile.

“Are you angry?” Nines asked again, feeling uncertain and uncomfortable by this new expression. It was a smile which was usually a sign of happy emotions but Gavin didn’t look happy. Not at all.

“Yeah, but not at you, not- _fuck_ , I’m bad at this.”

Nines hummed noncommittally and stroked his thumb across Gavin’s palm. Gavin chuckled to himself and shook his head.

“I don’t want to keep you secret but I do want to keep you,” Gavin murmured. “It’s only been a week. I just wanted a bit of time for you and me to be, uh, _us_. When I could spend time with you and you could do those weird kissing experiments and no one would interfere.”

“Why would people interfere?”

Gavin pulled a face but didn’t look away. “I’m not the best liked guy in the precinct, you know?”

“Yes, I know,” Nines nodded. Gavin was well known for being a one-dimensional bastard which, to Nines’s mind, revealed a true lack of detective skills in all his colleagues (with the exception of Tina and Chris of course). Nines felt Captain Fowler should be genuinely concerned by the quality of his employees’ deductions given their professions. Gavin rolled his eyes softly at Nines’s straightforward response but didn’t look upset. He glanced down at their joint hands as Nines softly traced the lines of his palm.

“So, uh, yeah. I didn’t want people trying to warn you off.”

That made sense, not a nice kind of sense but Nines understood it all the same. Gavin had not wanted what happened with Hank and Connor to come to pass. Perhaps Nines wouldn’t tell him about what happened after for now.

“That’s understandable,” Nines said instead, fingers now tracing the veins in Gavin’s hands, trailing up to his wrists.

“I, uh, I also don’t like kissing in public- but not because it’s you Nines,” Gavin added on with a rush. “It’s not that. It’s just- you’re my- it’s no one else’s business. Just _ours_.”

“I agree,” said Nines, an odd smile forming on his face as he stared at Gavin. “It is ours… I am happy to keep this quiet. For now.”

“Uh, you sure?”

“Yes, but I would like to tell Tina and Chris.”

“Oh, right, sure! I mean, I told Tina already and I think Chris knew before we did but, yeah, go for it.”

“Can I kiss you now, Gavin?”

“Uhhh, yea-” Gavin blinked and cut himself off, shaking his head as if to shake off the daze that had settled over. “Wait, before that, is there anything _you_ want?”

“I want to kiss you,” Nines said in a slow and clear tone, making Gavin huff and roll his eyes.

“ _No_ , I mean is there anything you want to set out? Stuff you want me to do or not to do?”

Nines paused, fingers stilling on Gavin’s wrists as he considered this.

“I don’t know… I can’t think of anything.”

Gavin’s mouth quirked up into a soft smile and he nodded. “That’s fine. Just, if you do, let me know, okay?”

“Okay. Can I-”

“Yeah, you can fuckin’ kiss me now,” Gavin interrupted with a wry grin. Nines matched it with a larger one and pulled Gavin’s hand up to his mouth, softly trailing his lips across his palm and down to his pulse point.

Kissing _was_ good, but so was talking. Nines had known that, of course. He had always delighted in passing time with Gavin in that manner. But talking _in a relationship_ was different. He’d have to make sure to find enough time for many different discussions… but later, after he had tested whether his lips could detect the heat of the blush rushing across Gavin’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> how to stop an android from hating your fucking guts
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> I'm afraid my updating schedule will be a bit sporadic as I'm a primary teacher and wow am I'm going to be VERY busy soon (more so than I already am with going in to teach key worker kids, writing end of year reports, teaching online lessons, marking online lessons, and whatever-the-hell-else that's going to come up on my weekly to-do list.)


	2. how to stop an android from hating your fucking guts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely response to the first chapter you guys! Thank you all so much :)  
> Thanks also for your patience. I may speed up when it comes up to the summer holidays (that is, if the gov doesn't tell me I need to keep on teaching through them)  
> I hope you're all okay out there, or as okay as you can be right now xxx

* * *

God Gavin loved Nines. He’d never say it out loud of course. It had only been a couple of weeks since they started… was dating the right word for it? They hadn’t really been on any dates since that night Nines surprised him with the weird (but hot) kiss confession. Hell, everything was pretty much the same as it was before except for how Nines liked to map out his tonsils with his tongue.

Although, Gavin wasn’t complaining about that, even if he almost gagged from it that one time. He figured it was like when Nines was learning to smile. He tried out pretty much every smile under the sun before he settled on the ones he liked most. The kissing was probably like that, even if Nines was taking longer to figure it out than expected. Even so, while some of Nines’s shows of affection were a bit weird, he just was so… _sweet_ about them.

‘Sweet’ was a novel concept to Gavin, whose previous relationships had been more on the side of rough quickies and dysfunction. They’d all been about fucking up against the walls, hot tongues twisting together and spitting out insults before the other could get them out. There had been drama, gossip, on and off patches; the kind of relationship people call ‘love hate’. Which was fine if you were into that kinda thing, but with Nines it just wasn’t like that. There was no hate, only the love. He didn’t like playing mind games or lording it over Gavin for some fucked up reason like Charlie. Nines didn’t tell him to cut back on the swearing or stop him from seeing Tina, like Liz. And he didn’t expect him to wear neater clothes and cater his whole life around his schedule, like Henry. No, Nines liked talking about random things and hearing Gavin’s opinions on them. Nines liked kissing the tips of his fingers and running his hands through Gavin’s hair. He liked hugging him, talking about his day and playing card games while distracting him with awful( ~~ly good~~ ) flirting.

To sum it up: Nines was kind, funny and spoiling Gavin rotten with affection. Why he wanted to do all this (especially for _Gavin_ of all people), Gavin had no fucking clue. But, there was no accounting for taste and, as long as Nines was happy, Gavin wasn’t letting him go. Problem was: Nines wasn’t happy. Or, at least, not _completely_ happy. Something was bugging him. His smiles were a bit more fake and he was falling into contemplative silences every other minute. He wouldn’t say what it was exactly but, by his vague non-answers, Gavin was pretty sure it was something about work.

Over the next few days at the precinct, it became pretty fucking clear what’s happened. It started with Nines supergluing himself to Gavin’s side the second he walked through the station doors. It continued when several officers, who usually greeted Nines with overly-friendly smiles and empty words, point-blank ignored him. Then, the clincher of the deal: Connor tried to talk to Nines and Nines just walked away, dragging Gavin after him.

It wasn’t hard to piece together what went down: Connor and Hank told Nines they didn’t approve of Gavin, Nines got upset and cut off ties, and the sheep of the precinct thought Nines had done something wrong again and were taking Connor’s side.

“That about right?” He asked Chris, watching from across the bullpen as Connor slumped back in his chair after yet another failed interaction with the increasingly stony-faced Nines.

Gavin had to admit, some deep dark part of him was really getting a kick out of seeing Connor all miserable like this. But it was clear that the gossip wheel wasn’t turning in Nines’s favour by the dark looks being sent his way. Nines acted oblivious, simply getting on with his reports and organising his files, but Gavin knew he’d picked up on it.

“Seems like,” commented Chris, taking a sip of his coffee. “No one knows what set it off though, so there’s that.”

Gavin pulled a face. Yeah, _everyone_ would be taking Connor’s side if they knew what sparked the whole thing. He should really stop pissing people off so much. It wasn’t-

“Wait, is O’Donnal out?” Gavin asked suddenly, spotting the empty desk and eyeing up the defenceless nameplate, ripe for some defacement.

Chris looked heavenwards and took a large, fortifying gulp of coffee.

“You should talk to Nines,” he said, ignoring Gavin’s attempt to incriminate himself for vandalism. “He’s not doing himself any favours here.”

“It’s really not my business,” Gavin shrugged before quickly holding his hands up as Chris sent one of his soft disapproving looks that hit like a mallet to the balls. “I _mean_ he’s angry right? Connor did something wrong, other than just dissing me, otherwise he wouldn’t be acting like this, right? Nines can’t just brush emotions and shit under the rug. He’s got to learn sort it out himself. I’m not gonna take over that.”

Chris hummed thoughtfully. “It’s your choice, Gavin. Although, personally, I don’t think he looks angry so much, more upset.”

Gavin glanced back at Nines who had stopped working from across the bullpen and was simply staring down at his hands. Gavin glanced back at Connor only to find him and Hank gone. Probably out on a case, he thought to himself before turning back to Nines. His thoughts quickly turned to expletives at what he saw there. He was moving before he even realised it.

“Uh-oh,” Chris muttered in an undertone as Gavin stormed off towards the two shit-for-brains coworkers crowding in around Nines’s desk.

Officer Polly Hills and John Willemsen were both talking in low voices but, as he got closer, Gavin could hear just enough to get angry.

“-st don’t get it. I mean he saves your kind and you treat him like crap?” Hills asked, crossing her arms and glaring.

“He started being nice to you as well, after whatever shit you pulled,” Willemsen added in with a condescending shake of his head. “Just a bit of advice here, don’t throw that back in his face. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Nines wasn’t responding to either of them, he was leaned back in his chair, LED a steady yellow. His eyes flickered past them and onto Gavin, and his LED smoothed out into a solid blue. Gavin, who had been all set to rip those douchebags a new set of arseholes, paused at the look in Nines’s eye then abruptly smiled. He made his way around and leaned against the side of Nine’s chair, one hand draped along the top of it, fingers softly brushing against the nape of Nines’s neck, and the other occupied in casually cleaning out his ear.

“So you know parrot and willie then? Huh, didn’t think you had the, uh, joy of meeting them yet.”

Hills gave Gavin a dark look while Willemsen ignored him and focused on Nines.

“Just think about it, okay?”

“I’d say I would but that would imply that you gave me something to think about.”

Gavin’s grin grew as he watched his colleagues blink and realise that _yes_ , Nines did just insult them. Hills was the first to recover, crossing her arms and shaking her head in a belligerent way.

“Well, excuse us for trying to help.”

“Excuse _me_ , but I think you’ve mistaken me for someone who cares.”

Gavin beamed behind Nines, not saying a word as he witnessed the gloriously one-sided sass match play out. Nines glanced at him, lips twitching up in amusement before he turned back to the two officers, an utterly bored expression washing over his face. 

“What’s your problem? We were just trying to help,” growled Willesmen.

“ _My_ problem is that you are interrupting my work. I don’t know what _your_ problem is but I presume it is hard to pronounce.”

Both Hills and Willemsen were looking on the bad side of furious now. Other people were starting to pay attention as they puffed up angrily, cop senses flaring to life in the face of a potential fight. Time to end this.

“We’re busy right now, can we ignore you another time?” Gavin asked with a toothy grin, directing their attention away from Nines and onto him. Willemsen’s tense frame relaxed a bit as he glared at him. Gavin was a known element. There was no shame in backing down from a fight with him because that’s what everyone did. The best thing to do with Reed was ignore him and make him feel embarrassed as none of his insults hit the mark. Gavin was counting on this. Hills, newbie that she was, unfortunately didn’t get the memo.

“Shut the fuck up, Reed. This isn’t your business.”

“And you think it’s yours? Wow, cop skills really going down _hills_ here.”

“I’m ten times the cop you think I am,” she smirked, not realising how easily she had just set herself up.

“Ten times zero-” Gavin started.

“-is still zero,” Nines finished before Gavin could, idly ending his report and leaning back to share a soft smile with him.

Willemsen had given up now on subtly trying to get Hills’s attention and instead had placed an arm around her and forcefully steered her away. Gavin couldn’t leave it, because of course he couldn’t. He had a reputation to live up to.

“Oh and by the way,” he called out, finally looking away from Nines as Hills glowered back at him. “You still got a bit of bullshit, right there,” he tapped at his mouth with his middle finger. 

Willemsen had to physically drag Hills away as she tried to turn back, an ugly glare on her face and mouth set in a snarl.

“Wow. They should really check new recruits for anger issues,” Gavin whistled out with raised eyebrows.

Nines just continued to smile.

* * *

There weren’t any more upstart bastards to deal with after they tag-teamed Hills and Willemsen, but it was clear that Nines still wasn’t being looked on too fondly now he wasn’t best buds with the famous Connor anymore. Most of them were the opportunistic sheep, who knew Connor was well connected for his part in the Android revolution and were wanting a piece of the action. But some of them honestly did favour Connor for what he did or perhaps how ‘friendly’ he was at work. It was mainly the androids who believed that crap and they generally stayed clear of Nines anyway so it wasn’t too big a loss. Nonetheless, this whole thing was a shitty and upsetting realisation for Nines who had obviously been suffering under the delusion that his friendships with most of his colleagues hadn’t just been skin deep.

Gavin had tried to cheer him up but calling everyone the A to Z of swearwords didn’t do much more than make Nines give an occasional exhausted smile. To be honest, Chris and Tina were much better at this sort of thing. They took turns on Nines’s desk, casually popping up now and then to make him laugh. There were others as well who acted normal too. Wilson still greeted him in the morning with a happy wave, Fowler still acted gruff and distant, like always, and the bulk of the detectives were fine. Mostly the older ones who didn’t give a shit about drama and just went their merry way treating Nines like a lamp post as usual.

Tina, despite her looking out for Nines didn’t seem that interested in discussing any of this. She seemed to think, like the detectives and Fowler, that this was just a little playground spat and it would soon blow over. She didn’t think Nines was one to bear a grudge.

* * *

Another week passed and it didn’t blow over. The sheep got bored of their glaring (what with the never-ending avalanche of cases and paperwork washing away their free time to be rude) and went back to ignoring Nines unless he spoke to them. Nines had seemingly accepted this, no longer looking upset at being blanked by the few who could still hold a grudge and instead focusing on those who seemed not to care.

_Somehow,_ during this time, he’d managed to become friends with Detective ice-queen Duran. Gavin shuddered at the thought personally but hey, he wasn’t complaining. Duran kept to herself for the most part and still looked as malevolently angry as usual so no one was scarred by a sudden array of sunshine smiles. Admittedly, whenever he caught sight of Nines happily nattering away to her, he did subtly check to see if she had her gun on her. But she didn’t _look_ homicidal so there was that. It was useful for keeping Hills or O’Donnal clear and Duran wasn’t being cruel, so Gavin approved, even if he still stayed the hell out of the woman’s line of sight. So yeah, Nines had three friends watching his back, one whatever-the-hell-Gavin-was in his corner and a fair number of coworkers who couldn’t be bothered about him either way. No one was disrupting his work, no one (on Gavin or Duran’s watch at least) was being cruel to him, and Nines looked content. Gavin knew he wasn’t.

Problem was: deep down, Nines wanted to be friends with Connor. He didn’t say as much but Gavin could tell by the soulful looks they kept sending each other whenever the other wasn’t looking. It was annoying watching the daily show of platonic heartbreak between the two androids. At least, Gavin _hoped_ it was platonic. He didn’t doubt what it was on Nines’s side but if Connor wanted to put the moves on him, Gavin _definitely_ wasn’t going to meddle like he’d been planning. Connor didn’t really give off those vibes though. If he was interested in anyone he certainly didn’t make a show of it and kept it to himself. The only person who seem to get any form of genuine affection from him was Hank… and Gavin wasn’t going any further down that line of thought. **Anyway** , this had gone on long enough. While Gavin usually thrived in the face of drama, this school yard stuff was getting old. And, oh yeah, the fact that this whole mess all started because of him rubbed him the wrong way too. So, reluctantly, Gavin decided to try talking to Connor.

It was a few days later, when Nines was called out on a case, the Gavin finally got the chance to do this. Nines had been hesitant to go. He didn’t say as much, eyes flickering behind Gavin to where Connor was sat staring at them, but it was clear to see.

“Why don’t you join me on this case?” He finally asked, after hemming and humming for a few minutes over ways to get out of it.

“No,” Gavin frowned, shaking his head and leaning into Nines’s space to talk in a lower tone. “We talked about this. We need to try to keep work a _bit_ separate. I’ll be emotional as shit and I don’t know what _you’d_ do if you saw me get hurt.”

Nines mused on this for a moment before his LED flickered between red and yellow and his eyes grew dark. He mumbled to himself something about fingers and ripping in a tone of voice that was far too fucking casual to be used for talk of _ripping fingers off_. Maybe Gavin misheard. He hoped he misheard. Otherwise this was a side to Nines that Gavin _really_ hadn’t known about until now.

“O-okay. _Right_. Not a good idea for us then. Stick with Tina, Chris or, hell, even Duran.”

He’d address that whole mess about fingers later, when his brain stopped screaming ‘what the fuck’ on repeat. Hopefully, it was just a joke. For now, as he watched Nines exit the station, Gavin focused on talking to Connor. _Who was standing right behind him._

“We need to talk,” the psycho informed him with a charming smile. 

“…You’re creepy as fuck. You know that right?” Gavin said before quickly putting his hand up to stop Connor from answering. He looked back around, checking that Nines hadn’t doubled back and that Hank wasn’t waiting in the wings to swoop down and join in with whatever the hell Connor had planned. Because fuck that. Hank was a lost cause; he thought he knew Gavin too well to accept that he wasn’t gonna attack Connor or do something fucked up with Nines. There would be no changing _that_ mind. So instead Gavin levelled Connor with a thoughtful glare, turned on his heal and motioned for him to follow. It was time to clean up this mess.

* * *

“You know you’ve been a jerk about this whole thing, right?” Was the first thing Gavin said as they sat down at the red diner booth.

Connor blinked, LED going briefly yellow before he tilted his head to the side.

“No.”

“Didn’t they give you in-built social protocols?” Gavin scoffed, crossing his arms and slouching back into the plastic backrest. Connor didn’t answer that. Instead, he neatly clasped his hands on the table and raised one eyebrow, waiting for Gavin to continue. Gavin didn’t; he waved at the waitress instead. She quickly finished getting the whispered order from Hank in the booth behind them and hurried over. Yeah, Gavin was fully-bloody-aware that Hank was keeping an eye on them. Only thing he didn’t know was how Connor managed to predict where they were heading and tip him off so fast. Ah well. Two birds, one stone, as the saying goes. Not that this was going to work on Hank but what the hell; he may as well try.

“Strong black coffee and a bacon and cream cheese bagel. He’s paying.”

“No I’m not,” said Connor.

“Okay, I’m paying,” Gavin shrugged, watching the waitress give him a weird look before skittering away and passing on the order to the kitchen.

Gavin turned back to Connor and gave him the once over. As much as he wanted to deny it, Connor really did look like Nines. But there _were_ differences. The obvious one was his eyes, carefully selected to be warm and appealing to best endear himself to others. Gavin called bullshit on all that. The last thing he’d describe Conner as would be warm or endearing. He was a cold hearted, manipulative bastard through and through. But so was Gavin, in his own way. So let them talk, bastard to bastard.

“As I was saying: you’re a jerk, Connor. Yeah, it’s cool how you’re looking out for Nines and all...”

Connor frowned but, again, didn’t say anything. He seemed to be waiting for the insult that would inevitably follow the half-compliment. Not one to disappoint, Gavin grinned sharply and kept talking.

“But maybe stop being a dick and check with Nines before you and Hank talk about his choices like he knows fuck-all.”

Connor finally opened his mouth at that. “He _doesn’t_ know what he’s doing. Not entirely. He has no social protocols, and a strong desire to please. You are taking advantage of that.”

“...You serious?”

Connor gave a small nod, eyes intent on Gavin’s darkening expression, before leaning back against the chair and scratching the back of his head. It was a casual action and reminded Gavin of the move he taught Nines to put people at ease after sitting too still for too long. Connor definitely didn’t care if Gavin felt uncomfortable so it was either an unconscious decision, programmed to run no matter what, or Connor wanted Gavin to calm down. To be honest, it kinda had the opposite effect. That fucker thought he could manipulate Gavin after saying he was the kind of creep to take advantage of Nines. Fuck that. Fuck _him_. The only thing that stopped Gavin from flipping the table and punching the motherfucker on the nose was the thought of Nines finding out, oh and the fact that his food had just been put down on it by the nervous looking waitress. Gavin took a long, calming gulp of piping hot coffee and collected his thoughts.

“Right. Listen up, shit stain,” Gavin said, quietly putting down the coffee mug and glaring across the table. “Nines is a grown fucking man- or android. He _can_ say no to me and he’s done it before. Even if he had _no_ social programs- which isn’t true anymore by the way, ask him- you don’t get to make choices for him. No matter how hard you wanna play pretend, you’re not his parent or his big brother or whatever’s going on in your fucked-up plastic skull. If you were, you would’ve been there for him from the start.”

Gavin jabbed a finger at Connor from across the table, just shy of touching him. He knew Hank would be raring to jump up and punch him right now and he didn’t want to give him the final push, no matter how furious he was. That old geezer packed a punch that Gavin sure as hell didn’t want to live through twice.

“...You raise an interesting point.” Connor concedes, eyes flickering past Gavin for a moment and hand tapping at the table twice in a stupidly obvious signal that Hank shouldn’t interfere. Gavin pulled a face and took a large bite of his bagel before starting to talk again, because he was a jerk and enjoyed the idea of spraying Connor with crumbs and mashed up bacon.

“Just don’t try and control him. He’s had enough of that already and he doesn’t need it from a friend.”

Connor didn’t react to that, which Gavin took to mean he hit a nerve. Gavin sighed and put the bagel down.

“Look, I _don’t_ want to do anything that’s gonna mess Nines up. I ask him stuff before I do it and I get him to ask me too. It’s the best way I can think of handling it. You know, instead of telling him what he should think and do. You should do the same. Say sorry and have a _proper_ talk with him, adult-like.”

Connor’s expression finally changed, LED smoothing back to blue as his brow crinkled. “You’ve changed.”

Gavin huffed and returned to eating his bagel. “No I haven’t. I still don’t like you. I’m only talking to you right now cause Nines is upset.”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why don’t you like me?”

…Gavin didn’t like Connor for lots of reasons, many of which he couldn’t articulate. It wasn’t as simple as Connor being an android anymore. If it was, Gavin wouldn’t be here. Hell, he wouldn’t even be with Nines. Perhaps it was the fact Connor once punched him out, but that probably wasn’t it. It felt like resentment, sure, but not for _that_. All that anger he’d bottled up over the years at Cyberlife, at the shitty economy and the androids he’d blamed this on, it had to go _somewhere_. Maybe it went on Connor… But that wasn’t it either. Or at least that wasn’t _just_ it. _No_. It was the way Connor talked to people, the way he smiled just right or joked and laughed his way into everyone’s hearts.

_You’re manipulative,_ Gavin thought. _You feel fake, even now with all that deviant crap. Everything you say is chosen based on what my reaction would be. You don’t feel emotions the same as me and you don’t mind manipulating people to your advantage._

He didn’t say any of this though. He knew Connor liked Nines enough not to do anything messed up. Connor was the kind of guy to look out for those he knew and cared for but be utterly merciless to anyone else. Nines would be fine, although Gavin might keep an eye out just in case.

“I dunno,” Gavin shrugged before stuffing the rest of the bagel into his mouth and pulling his jacket back on. “Do I really need a reason? I just don’t like you. But, just so you know, I won’t try and shoot you again.”

“...That’s good to hear.”

Gavin snorted and fished out a tenner, tossing it on the table without another word. As he left, he flipped Hank the bird without even looking at him.

* * *

When Nines came to the flat that night, his smile was so big it was almost painful to look at.

“Connor said sorry!” He burst out with absolutely no preamble. “He said he didn’t intend to act controlling or insult us but accepted that he _did_. He wanted to talk face to face and we set out boundaries so he won’t upset me again. At first, I thought he was just trying to excuse his words but then-”

Gavin watched as Nines dropped onto the sofa next to him, talking a mile-a-minute and grinning like the world was once again his. Gavin simply smiled back, never once interrupting his enthusiastic spiel as he turned off the tv, weaved his fingers into Nines’s and listened to him ramble out an overly detailed play-by-play late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> *What makes a good first date?*


	3. *What makes a good first date?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a date, greasy food and children screaming bloody murder. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay guys. I would give excuses but I think you can possibly guess why I've been a bit behind, given that we're all in the same boat (that's on fire, covered in plague rats and sinking all at the same time.) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_“You look like what you are: a whining sack of shit stuffed in an apron. Get the fuck out of my kitchen!”_ Snarled the blond human on the tv screen.

Gavin scoffed out another laugh and munched into his sandwich. A small blob of mayonnaise and crumbs had caught in the corner of his mouth. Nines knew that if he pointed it out Gavin would smear it on the back of his arm or his shoulder instead of using a tissue and forget about it, leaving traces of saliva and mayonnaise spread across his clothes for the rest of the day. The thought wasn’t exactly appealing but Nines didn’t look away, even as his prediction proved true when the crumb build up grew too great for Gavin not to notice.

_“You think this is funny? Only funny thing I see here is your fucking face. Off you fuck.”_

Gavin laughed again at his swearing cookery show and Nines didn’t even glance at the TV, instead turning to stare down at the legs resting on his lap, at the rough denim and worn, hole-riddled socks. Kit was balanced on those legs, rubbing his chin on Gavin’s big toe and purring like a motorboat. Nines scratched behind the cat’s ears (smiling as his purring kicked up a notch) and mentally rehearsed what he was about to say. He glanced back at Gavin who was snorting at something else the rude chef was shouting. His skin crinkled round his eyes and his mouth pulled wide, revealing a hint of teeth. Right. It was now or never, and Nines didn’t want it to be never.

“Gavin?”

_“Seriously! What the hell do you think you’re doing? Pigs wouldn’t eat this slop!”_

“Heh… Yeah?”

“Would you be free to go somewhere tomorrow, after work?”

_“_ Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure,” Gavin shrugged casually, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Nines waited until he had finished swallowing before adding on the key detail which Gavin seemed to have missed.

“Would you be free to go somewhere with me for a date?”

Gavin blinked then turned to stare at Nines, seemingly surprised by something.

_“I’d rather have my tongue beaten wafer thin with a meat tenderiser than do that!”_ Screamed out the TV chef. Gavin fumbled for the remote and quickly muted the show.

“Uh, yeah, I’d like that,” he said, turning back to look at Nines, face red but pleased looking if the smile was anything to go by. He opened his mouth as if to say something then seemed to think better of it, turning back to the tv and switching the volume back on. Nines smiled at him, the hand that had been petting Kit moving to Gavin’s legs and gently tracing the inseam of his jeans. He watched Gavin swallow dryly and lick his lips, still trying to watch the show.

And failing.

* * *

Excluding that one rainy day when Nines had dragged a sleep deprived Gavin to the beach, it had always been Gavin who lead their trips around Detroit. He’d taken Nines to the comedy club, the Christmas market, the cinema and all those cafes. And they had all been fantastic and fun and Nines was now seriously worried that his plans couldn’t match up.

Nice had thoroughly researched first dates, what was appropriate and what was not, and what was universally recommended. He had crossed off picnic in a park as the weather wasn’t warm enough for Gavin yet. Going to a café could be misconstrued as a friendly (rather than romantic) outing and Nines had no clue why some websites recommend doing karaoke or Zumba. Gavin would most likely hate singing in public and would _hate_ Zumba; Nines didn’t need to use his preconstructions to understand that. The theme park idea had merit, as did the zoo, but Nines worried that Gavin would become annoyed by the crowds or that they would get separated in them. Nines wanted something smaller, something interesting but not _too_ big.

Logically, a fairground seemed the perfect compromise. There were rides but small ones. There would be crowds but with the smaller area, there should be less of them. And it would _definitely_ be a date. So many websites and tv shows modelled the perfect date to be in fairgrounds. They would have candy floss and hotdogs, walk through darkened paths illuminated by fairground lights and play fairground games. It would simply be the perfect date; Gavin would be really impressed with him and they might even kiss on the ferris wheel like in ‘Raken two’ (but hopefully with less explosions.) It was _perfect_.

* * *

The Ferris wheel was broken down. As were the bumper carts, the pendulum ride and the haunted house. Only the Love Tunnel and the carousel were still working, the later of which was covered in children and the former was covered in substances that Nines wouldn’t let Gavin touch with a ten-foot pole. Nines stood there, in his neatly pressed shirt and the leather pants that Gavin liked, staring at the janitor slowly mopping up the spatter of sick underneath the Ferris wheel. Gavin stood next to him, hands shoved into his jacket pockets, shivering and looking utterly bored.

“...The online reviews didn’t mention broken down rides,” Nines murmured, looking away from the closed ride, desperately searching for something that could entertain Gavin, for _anything_ that could save this date.

“Would you like some candy floss or another corn dog?”

“If I eat anything else, I’m gonna be sick, Nines,” said Gavin, looking a little green around the gills at the thought being given yet _another_ grease drenched treat.

Nines pinched his brow. This date had turned into a disaster pretty much the moment they arrived. It was only as they were entering that Nines noticed exactly how many people were already leaving. He couldn’t blame them; this was nothing like what Nines had seen in the movies. The air was filled with the smell of greasy onions and cherry berry vape smog. All there was to heard was the crying of children with a backbeat of five different crackly techno songs, spewing out of closed rides. There were broken fibreglass figures of disturbingly lifelike clowns, the food was awful, the _smell_ was awful and they hadn’t gotten close enough to see what the real clowns smelt like. Probably like alcohol. He could just spy a group of them huddled of them round the corner of the ferris wheel with cigarettes and whiskey flasks stuffed down their oversized trousers. Gavin was studiously avoiding looking at them. He hadn’t wanted to even look at the sober clowns, and gave their shoddy looking circus tent a wide berth.

“I- I’m sorry about this, Gavin. I thought a fair would be enjoyable for our first date. I didn’t expect… this.”

Gavin stopped walking and turned to look at Nines, a soft frown marring his face. He glanced around then back to Nines, opening his mouth to speak. Only he didn’t get a chance to say anything. There was a nearby sound of retching and splattering and both men looked round just in time to see one of the clowns staggering away from the carousel and a large number of children screaming bloody murder and scrambling off the still spinning ride, away from the clown vomit.

Gavin made a strange noise. It sounded like coughing but deeper and more prolonged. It only took Nines a few seconds to recognise it as laughter; the kind of laughter where Gavin liked to curl up into a ball and wheeze until his eyes watered. The floor was covered in mud, litter and what was possibly urine, so Nines really hoped Gavin didn’t do that.

“This- this is so _soo_ fucking bad,” he gasped out between his choking giggles. Nines looked away, lips twisted down and fists clenched. Gavin didn’t even notice, too busy laughing, his hand now grasping onto Nines’s shoulder to stop him from falling over. Nines found himself watching him again, embarrassed frown melting away into something contemplative, then into a fond smile. He waited patiently for Gavin’s laughter to abate, smiling down at him all the while.

By the time Gavin had finally managed to curb his laughter, the carousel was empty and a very put-upon looking janitor had moved in with his bucket and mop. With all the children gone, the carnival was beginning to look truly abandoned. Nines and Gavin were some of the only people left, except a few drunken stragglers and the odd group playing the fair ground games.

“You- you only looked at the reviews from the carnival’s website, didn’t you?” Gavin asked, finally calming down just enough to stand up straight. He shook his head and grinned fondly at Nines, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “You know they delete all the bad ones so they still get people coming, right?”

Nines didn’t say anything, which was an answer in itself. Gavin shook his head and chuckled.

“C’mon, let’s keep looking round. I want to see how else they can mess shit up.”

It turned out there were a lot of ways they could ‘ _mess shit up_ ’. The arcade games were either ridiculously overpriced or broken, the inflatable slides were so covered in patch-up jobs that they looked like flaccidly-stuffed patchwork socks, and the less said about the toilet facilities the better. Despite the grumpy staff and the broken arcade, Gavin **somehow** seemed to be enjoying himself. He took particular delight in watching Nines face off against the fair ground stalls. They were so obviously rigged it was laughable but Nines still managed to win Gavin a boatload of prizes before the stall owners ganged together and banned them from playing.

It was only then that they decided to call it quits, walking back to Gavin’s car with armloads of stupid google-eyed animal plushies, three plastic rainbow slinkys, two weird yellow rucksacks wearing goggles and blue jean overalls, and one ill-looking goldfish. Gavin had eyed up the fish warily before volunteering to look after it for the weekend until Nines could get a tank for it. That was nice of him, even though Nines was fairly sure the poor creature was going to be belly up by sunrise. He would need to make sure Gavin didn’t get too upset if that happened. But for the moment, Gavin didn’t look upset. He was grinning, stuffing the last few toys into the car boot with his foot. Gavin then sat across from Nines, passing him the sad looking fish as he dug around for his keys.

“That was the crappiest fucking funfair I’ve ever been to. Thanks Nines,” Gavin snorted as they pulled out of the deserted car park.

Nines smiled down at his fish and shook his head. “I thought this date would be different, that we would go on rides and there wouldn’t be so much vomit… but being with you made it fun. Thank you, Gavin.”

Gavin shrugged nonchalantly and tried to look like Nines’s words weren’t affecting him, but Nines could see the small pleased smile curling at his lips.

“Regardless, I will choose better next time,” Nines added on, turning back to look out the front window.

Gavin dropped one of his hands from the steering wheel and leaned across to gently grasp Nines’s hand, fingers linking together.

“Nah, this was good. Best first date I’ve ever had. Besides, it’s my turn now.”

Nines perked up at that, flashing him a pleased look before Gavin detangled their hands and focused on the road once more, humming circus music to himself as he navigated through the dark roads and back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> how to make your flat more android friendly


	4. How to make your flat more Android friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, it's been over half a year since I last updated. I think you can probably guess why my updating schedule has gone to hell and I'm sorry to say I don't think it's going to be getting back to normal any time soon. I do have a mini chapter and a full chapter for you guys though! So I'll update this little one now and a bigger one this evening (or tomorrow for you depending on where you live)  
> I am still writing this as these two live rent free in my head (the leeches) but I think it will take me a while. Thank you for your patience and your kind comments. They're really appreciated right now.  
> Look after yourself everyone xxx

* * *

The fairground fish died pretty much the second Gavin brought it back to his flat. One moment it was staring gormlessly at him out of the wrinkled plastic of its bag, the next it was belly up and making Gavin infinity glad he hadn’t let Nines take it home with him.

The only good thing to say about the whole situation, was that the goldfish was so utterly bland and average looking that it would be no trouble at all to replace. The bad thing was that he didn’t have the time to go searching between the emergency case he was called in on that night and the movie date he’d promised Nines the next. He barely had enough time to shove the ex-fish into the bathroom sink and barricade his door so that cats didn’t get it. Exie was frighteningly good with door handles and would definitely have no qualms eating the thing. Although Kit probably would be too lazy to bother eating anything that didn’t promptly arrive in his (or Gavin’s) food bowl.

Gavin had fretted that Nines might stumble over the fish after their date, but it turned out didn’t need to worry about that either. Nines didn’t want to come in. Despite it being past midnight and despite how he’d pressed Gavin up against the door with a frankly fantastic French kiss, he had balked about coming in; mumbling something about date numbers, websites and how he should go. Gavin, who hadn’t been expecting anything beyond a few more kisses and maybe a bit of ass grabbing if he was lucky, was understandably confused. Nines had obviously expected something else. Crap. Gavin thought he made it clear that there was no need to rush, back when Nines last tried to spend the night. Gavin wasn’t _too_ worried though. He figured he just needed to have a little chat with Nines and find out if there was something putting him off. Perhaps he said something Nines had taken at face value again or, failing that, perhaps Gavin was missing something that androids needed like blue blood or a charging cable or some shit. Or _maybe_ he just needed to make it clear Nines was welcome to come round whenever he wanted. Well, if that was what he needed to do then that was what he was gonna do. The very next day, Gavin got up at the asscrack of dawn to go get a replacement goldfish and a copy of his flat key. 

He didn’t give it to Nines straight away though. Mainly because the next time he saw him was at work and Connor was staring again. Creep. Gavin waited till the last shift, just before they were going to head home before talking.

“Uh, Nines? You heading home?”

“Yes… unless you would like me to come to yours?” He asked, head tilted down, shyly smiling up at him in a way that really should be banned from workplaces. Gavin paused a moment to allow his melting brain to finish bubbling.

“Uh-hah… I, no,” Gavin said only to quickly start waving his hands as Nines’s mouth took a downward turn. “No, no, I mean. Uh. How about I come to yours for a change?”

Thinking about it, Gavin had never seen the inside of Nines’s flat before. It was always at Gavin’s place they hung out. Nines looked away, lips still downturned.

“If you like.”

Well, that wasn’t the reaction Gavin had been hoping for truth be told. He’d been expecting some enthusiasm, a smile or at least a fucking nod. But he wouldn’t push it. He just nodded in return and picked up his coat.

“After you.”

* * *

Gavin wasn’t surprised to discover that Nines had a nice flat. The kitchen was huge with glittering marble top surfaces and the living room was immaculate with a thick, cushiony-soft carpet. The whole place was beautifully designed and much bigger than Gavin could ever even dream to afford.

And it was lifeless.

There were no decorations, no nicknacks, no fucking _furniture_ even, barring a small crate of blue blood dumped in a corner. Nines didn’t even have a fridge, let alone a chair or couch for Gavin to slump down on. Nines obviously knew his place was lacking if the yellow light to his LED was any indicator, so Gavin decided to cut him some slack.

“I’ve got a spare bedside table if you ever get a bed.”

It wasn’t an especially tactful kind of slack, but this was as good as it got with Gavin. Nines certainly seemed to think so, finally smiling for the first time since Gavin invited himself over. Encouraged by this positive expression, Gavin started to explore in earnest, Nines sedately following after and nodding at his suggestions.

“You’ve got room for a double, maybe even king in here,” he commented, peering around the empty bedroom.

“I don’t need a bed.”

Gavin waved his hand like he was batting the words from the air. “Yeah, but do you _want_ one?”

Nines though about this, focusing intently on Gavin’s face as his LED span yellow.

“Yes,” he said, still staring at Gavin in a contemplative way.

“Uh… huh. _Yeah_ , so uh, you want a bed, couch and TV. Anything else?”

Nines hummed, unsure, and Gavin found his hand unconsciously reaching into his pocket, fingers tracing the cut of the key. It was now or never.

“Uh... how about this?”

He held out his hand, palm held open, and Nines froze, staring at the key, understanding dawning instantaneously. They both knew that Nines had no need for a key to Gavin’s flat. He had proven his lock-pocking skills a hundred times over. The key wasn’t simply a means of getting into the flat. It meant something else entirely, something that made Gavin’s palms sweat and Nines go very still.

Tentatively, he took the key, fingers gentle as they brushed against Gavin’s skin. Gavin breathed again. Nines pulled down the collar of his shirt and fished out his necklace, attaching the key so it clinked against the little silver cat there. Gavin looked away, puffed out his cheeks and clapped his hands.

“Soo! Bathroom?” He asked and, without waiting for any response, turned on his heel and sped off to explore the last room of the flat.

Nines didn’t move to follow. Instead he smiled and re-buttoned his shirt.

“Holy shit!” Came Gavin’s voice as he marched back into the bedroom with an excited grin. “Your bathtub his frickin’ _huge_. You could for two people in there, side by side! I’m totally using this next time I’m round.”

Nines hummed, a soft look in his eyes. “I would like that.”

To which Gavin’s reply sounded vaguely like “ _Gufk_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> What is the rule about third dates?


	5. *What is the rule about third dates?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who's reading this :) I hope you're all getting as much fun out of reading this as I do writing it  
> I fear my updating schedule is going to continue to be sporadic and weird but I'll get there in the end  
> Keep safe xx

* * *

Soft waves of light filled the room. Shades of blue and green reflecting off glass and the wide eyes of the children milling before the tank walls. Nines stood in front of the jelly fish display, watching the orb-like creatures softly drifting through the water. Gavin stood by his side, staring too, but not at the fish.

Nines tightened his grip slightly, squeezing Gavin’s palm against his and making Gavin quickly look back at the jellyfish display, lips quirking up into a smile. It quickly faded though as his eyes fell on something. Nines followed his gaze, noticing a pair of women whispering something to each other and glaring at them. Gavin’s grip loosened for half a second before it tightened and he glared back at them. Nines didn’t bother joining in on the glaring, he simply looked down at their joined hands and smiled. By the time he looked back up, the two women had gone and Gavin was back to staring at the display, his feathers settling back into place and a smug smirk forming on his face.

Nines wanted to kiss it but he wouldn’t; Gavin was still shy about public affection and Nines counted himself lucky that he had worked up the courage to hold hands. So instead, Nines settled for rubbing his fingers across Gavin’s wrist, tracing the beat of his pulse.

“Let’s look at the sharks,” Nines whispered when Gavin jolted and glanced up at him.

“Want me to meet the in-laws then?” Gavin drawled. Nines gave him a toothy grin, earning himself a well-deserved laugh. It quickly faded though as they walked away from the jellyfish. Something was clearly on his mind and Nines could relate. It was their third date. _Third._ As in the one that so many websites said lead to the next step of physical contact between partners.

Nines was nervous. He hid it well underneath his calm smile and interest in the displays, but he was finding it hard not to keep looking at Gavin, scanning him for some kind of clue to what he was thinking. Or planning. The problem was, he wasn’t sure what it was Gavin expected from him. Nines had done some research certainly and some of what he saw seemed… odd but pleasant. He liked the idea of holding Gavin and hugging him, and he definitely liked the idea of kissing him in new places, but he wasn’t certain how him being an android would affect their relations. There were some things he just _couldn’t_ do. Gavin didn’t seem bothered by this though, or at least he hadn’t so far. But Nines couldn’t help but worry about what would happen at the end of their date.

And it was coming up. The end. They were at the last exhibit now, staring down at the stingrays gliding through a large, open tank. Gavin was making some sort of joke about punching them in someone’s memory but Nines was barely paying any attention. He was almost entirely focused on keeping his LED spinning blue. That and the sensation of Gavin’s hand in his.

“C’mon, let’s go look at tat!” Cheered Gavin, completely obvious to Nines’s internal turmoil as he led him to the gift shop. There, he shoved on a sealife cap on Nines’s head and laughed, scoffed at several price tags and bought Nines a fluffy shark. He passed it to him as they got in the car.

“His grin’s nothing on yours but-”

Gavin didn’t get to finish his sentence. He was too busy being kissed by Nines. Hands weaved in his hair, holding him steady as Nines leaned further in, pressing him back into the seat and licking into his mouth. Finally, he pulled back and watched as Gavin stared into space for a second before shaking his head with a dazed grin.

“I’m gonna get you a shit ton of crappy sharks now,” he laughed, turning on the engine.

Nines didn’t think he wanted a ton of toy sharks but he decided not to mention it. He was too busy watching Gavin as he drove one handedly, rubbing his other hand over his kiss-reddened lips. Gavin didn’t notice his staring, instead alternating between focusing on his driving and gazing into space in a daze. Nines felt the nerves settle back into his system. They were going back to Gavin’s. Nines has been the one to suggest it, thinking that by then he would have gotten over his strange apprehension and would be able to complete the social protocol of the third date. Rain started to speckle the front windscreen: great fat drops warping the lights of oncoming cars, made all the brighter for the darkening surroundings. Gavin peered up at the storm clouds and clicked his tongue, driving faster.

* * *

They didn’t beat the downpour. They ran from the car, hand in hand, into the lobby. While Nines turned on his internal heating system, Gavin grinned and shook off the water like a dog, hair sticking up in messy clumps. Nines blankly stared at it for a moment before yanking Gavin into the elevator and gently shoving him up against the wall. He didn’t forget to push the floor button. As one hand splayed over Gavin’s chest, the other reached around him to close the doors. Even when licking a line up Gavin’s throat, Nines was good at multitasking.

“Woah, slow down,” Gavin laughed, pushing Nines back and taking a deep bracing breath. “What’s with you?”

Nines wasn’t sure. One moment he was nervous, the next he forgot he’d even been worried in the first place. He didn’t know what was happening so he didn’t answer. He shrugged instead and smiled. Gavin gazed at him, eyes flickering down to his lips for a second, before the lift doors dinged open. He shook his head and chuckled again.

“C’mon, the cats’ll be going nuts if we don’t go in soon.”

And, sure enough, they were. Kit was meowing mournfully by a half full food bowl, as if he hadn’t been fed in months, and Exie was actually climbing Nines’s trousers. Nines gently plucked the cat off his legs and held her in his arms where she melted into a puddle of furry goo. Oh, yes, Nines had forgotten to turn off his heating system. He felt his smile grow as the cat’s blissful purrs kicked up a notch. There was a clatter as Gavin dropped a food bowl, quickly looking away with a red face. And suddenly, Nines remembered what was supposed to be happening. He stopped smiling and put Exie down before turning to Gavin as he washed his hands in the sink.

There were merits to kissing Gavin in the kitchen. The idea of lifting him onto the counter, of holding him chest to chest and having his legs wrap around him was tempting but, from what he had gleaned from the internet, beds were more traditional. He took the bewildered looking Gavin by the soap-sudded hand and led him to the bedroom, only to stop as Gavin dug his heals in at the doorway.

“Okay, stop, you’re acting weird.”

Nines stopped. He looked at Gavin then glanced at the bedroom.

“How am I supposed to do this then?”

Gavin frowned, followed where he had been looking and froze. Nines could practically see the lightbulb flashing over his head.

“Oh... _Oh._ Uh, listen Nines,” he paused and licked his lips in a wholly distracting way. “You’re not ‘supposed’ to do anything.”

“But human protocol clearly states that in a third date we’re supposed to ‘put out.’”

There was a short beat of silence as Gavin took that in. Then:

“The **_fuck_** have you been reading?”

Nines started to answer but Gavin quickly waved him off. “No, c’mon Nines. I told you ‘bout freaks on the internet, right? This is one of those things. Some gross weirdos wanted to control when girls have sex so they spread this shit all over the place. You don’t have to uh ‘put out’. I’m fine just like this.”

He reached out his hands and took Nines’s. They stood there for a while, Gavin standing steadfast, stiff and beet-red, and Nines trying to find the right words to respond.

“Thank you,” he ended up settling on, which turned out to be the wrong choice as Gavin pulled a very unimpressed face.

“Jesus, don’t thank me for not taking advantage of a misunderstanding. Shit.”

“No, you wouldn’t do that. That’s not what I’m thanking you for,” Nines’s lips quirked up and he leaned down, lightly kissing Gavin on the cheek. Gavin smiled, still red but no longer tense and awkward.

“C’mon, I’m starved, and I still gotta show you that stupid cat artist documentary I was telling you about.”

Nines nodded and trailed after him, feeling the echo of warmth from Gavin’s hands encompassing his. He smiled, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed, trying to work out why he felt… unhappy? No, that wasn’t it. He felt happy and cared for but… somehow itchy and restless at the same time. Nines sat on the sofa, watching as Gavin busied himself across the kitchen partition. He had calmed down now, face no longer red, pupils no longer blown wide and body more lax and fluid. Nines’s eyes roamed, on the way Gavin’s shirt fitted across his shoulders, at the way his hair still stood on end where Nines’s hands had been, at the faint red mark where he had kissed him on the neck. And Nines realised that, while this was good and he was happy with what Gavin said, he _was_ disappointed. If there was more of Gavin to discover- to kiss, to _have-_ then he wanted it. 

…He would have to do some more thorough research, to avoid a repetition of tonight. And this time he’d remember Gavin’s teachings. The internet wasn’t to be trusted. His LED whirled yellow for a moment as he internally accessed his messenger app.

**_Tina, are you free for lunch tomorrow? There’s something I want to ask you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> What the hell is interfacing?


End file.
